


Start:Crash

by aethkr



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethkr/pseuds/aethkr
Summary: Umi and Kotori was baited into dancing Start:Dash with Honoka in front of the rest of the µ's in Honoka's room (which had enough space luckily). There is a catch though, it includes a mat wide enough to fit the three of them as they dance, and lubricant. Oh! It looks like Nozomi has a plan as well for them.





	Start:Crash

When µ’s practices, they show us most the good parts and if we’re lucky enough, they show us some of their mistakes. However, practices don’t always go as planned. Well, not that it went wrong or anything… It was kind of planned to begin with…

(Inspired by this video: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXh57yFj8gk>)

—

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Eli asked, pouring lubricant into a yellow container. “I don’t like the sound of this...”

“It will be okay!” Nozomi smiled, taking the container from Eli’s hands. “I’ll handle them. You and the rest just watch from the side okay?”

“I-I didn’t sign up for this!” Umi said, going away from the group. “Honoka-chan just said that Kotori-chan, her, and me will perform Start:Dash in front of all of you. I never agreed to having a mat placed then having lubricant on it and that’s where we are going to dance!”

“Well, you can’t do anything about it right now,” Kotori sighed. “You still remember the steps and the lines you need to sing right?”

“It is our first song. Why would I forget?” Umi said, attempting to hide her embarrassment by encouraging herself. “Did Honoka forget it though?”

“Mou Umi-chan~! Of course I do!” Honoka’s energetic voice said. “I will never forget that!”

“What are these three getting themselves into?” Maki sighed, watching Nozomi dump some lubricant onto a green mat.

“They might get hurt!” Nico said, Maki snickered. “What?!”

“You’re concerned for them?” Maki asked, Nico looked away. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“I………I never said anything!” Nico said, glaring at the redhead who just smirked.

“Now now you two nya!” Rin said, looking at the two. “Let’s just enjoy the show.”

“Agreed,” Hanayo said, eating a rice ball that she packed.

“Alright! I’m finished!” Nozomi said, container still in hand. Nozomi then had a plan. “Umm….excuse me! I’ll just wash off the remaining lubricant here.”

“Sure!” Honoka gave her a thumbs-up. Little did she know the devious plan Nozomi had in mind. “Alright! Let’s do this!”

“Y-Yeah…” Umi said, getting in position. Her feet was dancing because of the amount of lube Nozomi put.

“So, we’re all okay?” Honoka asked, Kotori and Umi gave a smile and a thumbs-up. “Let’s go!”

Eli then played Start:Dash but an off-vocal version.

During the first few notes, Umi turned around with little difficulty. Kotori then followed but having much more difficulty than Umi as she had to balance herself. Once Honoka turned around and stretched her hand, the actual song played but Kotori, unfortunately, fell down, her butt in the air. Honoka stifled a laugh just like the rest. Umi felt guilty for nearly laughing. Umi then started to raise her arm up and down like in the song with little to no difficulty just like Honoka.

Kotori attempted to get up and she did. Her hair though got in the way and since there was lubricant all over the mat, she couldn’t stay standing for a few more seconds until ultimately falling again on her back. Honoka was nearly hit since Kotori’s legs nearly hit Honoka. They all stifled another laugh while Umi attempts to stabilize herself as well as Honoka. Kotori though was lucky and her head didn’t hit the floor—much to Maki’s relief—so the song continued.

Since Kotori nearly hit Honoka though, the only one who was able to continue that certain part of where they raise their right arms then jump slightly was Umi as Honoka had to get out of the way lest she be tackled by Kotori’s feet since the girl did a full roll on the mat as she nearly burst out in laughter. Honoka then repositioned herself as she ended up in Kotori’s position which was on the right (if it were the audience’s view).

Umi and Honoka then let out a small giggle but then it faded away as Honoka and Umi positioned themselves to where they should be for Kotori’s first solo line. Umi though temporarily forgot it and glanced at Honoka in order to remember. Kotori was on her knees as she still couldn’t get up. She attempted to get up by placing her hands on the floor then her legs to support her, if she bended even further down, the camera would’ve seen her underwear as her butt was facing the camera directly. The rest were lucky Nozomi wasn’t there at the moment.

The steps though was a mess as Umi’s hands were still up in the air while Honoka’s hands were down when they were supposed to be at the level of her chest. Honoka was ahead as her left arm went up then down like her right arm. Kotori, at this moment, finally got up in a sense. And just as her solo line ended, she nearly tumbled causing the ones watching to giggle again. This time, it was Umi’s turn to sing. So far so good huh?

Umi didn’t fall like Kotori and kept her balance. The ash-blonde girl was still attempting to balance herself. Once Umi’s line was finished, that was the time when it was Honoka’s turn to sing. But the switch is indicated through a high-five between Honoka and Umi. The two attempted to high-five each other but both hands missed causing the audience again to giggle. Kotori had her balance okay by now which was good for the ash-blonde. Despite that, Kotori still was in between the lines of ‘falling’ and ‘standing’ as her arms went forward and backward which wasn’t part of the original dance. As Honoka sang her line, all went well. For that part only though.

It was Kotori’s turn to sing. She was at the back since Honoka was at front. As she attempted to pass Honoka, she slipped and fell on her side. Honoka couldn’t resist it anymore and giggled again while Umi was apparently adjusting her skirt. The next line was with Umi who handled it just fine and didn’t slip. Honoka then sang but slipped and fell for the first time but once she fell she hit Umi by the crotch causing the bluenette to jump (not literally) in surprise. Kotori was standing yet again as she grinned at the sight of Honoka falling. Umi has yet to fall down as well.

The chorus begins and the rest cannot believe that what they just witnessed happened before the first chorus.

The first few lines of the chorus began and none of the three fell much to the relief of the three but much to the disappointment of the audience. Especially Rin and Nico, who were holding tons of their laughter in fear that they might ruin the dance and the video. They were recording after all.

Once the line ‘kanashimi ni tozarete’ played, at the last word, Honoka almost fell and grinned at her mistake. Other than that, it was pretty fine if you exclude the fact that the other two were basically doing random moves since it was slippery. The line ‘….chikara (ima wo)’ was sung by Umi, who now has fell on the mat. Kotori couldn’t hide her smile so she ended up smiling. Until the end of the first chorus they were fine….

“Ameagari no kibun de,” Kotori sang as she went to the other side but she slipped and fell yet again.

Umi then sang her line and went to the position Kotori was at before and didn’t slip thankfully. Honoka was about to sing if it wasn’t for her charging in at a faster rate as she faceplanted into the mat. Much to Kotori’s amusement.

Then there came the part when Kotori did the gesture as if she was pushing something upwards, Umi followed suit. Honoka was at the center now with Umi at her right while Kotori was at her left. The two then spread out and faced the audience, temporarily staying still. After Honoka said ‘DASH’, Umi turned around with her right arm in the air while Honoka and Kotori followed suit with Honoka doing it after Umi did then Kotori doing it after Honoka did it. Although that happened, as soon as the second chorus started—which required them to face the audience—Kotori fell again as she turned around. Honoka followed suit then after a few seconds, Umi followed. The first to recover was Honoka then Umi and Kotori got up together. What the second-year trio didn’t notice is that a door behind them opened, a person was there.

That person was Nozomi who still had the container for the lube from earlier, unbeknownst to the trio, she put even more lube as if the lubricant she put earlier before their funny dancing wasn’t enough. Nozomi put the lube on the mattress in an attempt to make sure that them falling has a higher possibility than not falling. Honoka then set foot on the place where there was more lube and slipped a bit but didn’t fall. Umi and Kotori were unaffected but their dancing was anything but Start:Dash moves. Umi then started to regain her stability for she nearly fell. After a few weird steps from Honoka, the ginger finally fell but she fell slowly so it didn’t hurt that much.

The ‘boku wa DASH’ part came and they were all standing. That was the point where Nozomi, who was still unnoticed by the trio as she was kneeling, bowed and took the container away and closed the door. The trio then made the µ’s sign and made a ‘circle’ and raised the arms that did the µ’s sign which, at this point in the dance, signaled the end of the song.

Eli then stopped the recording as Nico and Rin, who couldn’t take it any longer, laughed their hearts out.

“THAT WAS SO FUNNY!” Nico laughed as she fell from where she was sitting and clutched her stomach due to pain.

“YOU SHOULD DO THAT AGAIN NYA!” Rin said, laughing as well. Umi sighed in disappointment, Kotori just grinned while Honoka seemed ready to do it all over again. “WHAT NOZOMI-CHAN DID WAS HILARIOUS!”

“Huh?” came the confused voices. “Nozomi-chan?”

“She put more lubricant a few seconds after the three of you fell down one by one,” Maki said, stifling a laugh. “That was cool though.”

“I agree!” Hanayo said, smiling. “You should do that with like….No Brand Girls.”

“Great idea!” Honoka said, she looked at her two friends. “Let’s do that!”

“No way!”

Nozomi came in the room with the biggest smile on her face.

“That was epic!” Nozomi said, laughing. “I…..can’t…..believe….you….didn’t….see….me…”

* _knock knock_ *

“Honoka? What’s with all the noise?” her mother’s voice can be heard. Good thing the door was closed. “I’m coming in okay? You kept falling!”

“Uhh…..wait a minute mom!” Honoka said, the rest then cleaned up the room hastily. “You can come in now!”

Honoka’s mother came in and saw that everyone was calm while Honoka who was standing up (Umi and Kotori sat down) grinned. “There’s nothing to worry about after all. Just call me if you need anything okay?”

“Okay!” came Honoka’s cheery reply.

**Author's Note:**

> A link to the video that inspired this fanfic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZXh57yFj8gk


End file.
